Traveller's needs Aragorn x Boromir
by MagicalPotty
Summary: Aragorn and Boromir find out that travels are more demanding than just physical exaustion. Rated M for Mature.


Aragorn couldn't sleep that night. Even though they were in the safety of lothlorien, and away from the hobbits, the elf and the dwarf, something was on his mind. Something tall, muscular, and with a big bulge.

Aragon was laying down on his side in the elven leaf bed with one eye looking at Boromir's beautiful frame: he was wearing a thin, elven-crafted shirt, slightly too small for him, that let Aragorn see the perfectly sculpured muscles underneath. The shirt ended inside his trousers: he refused to put on the light, tight elven leggins that he judged 'too weak' for his legs, so he wore his usual heavy travelling pants, that still gave away the size of Boromir's huge crotch.

Aragorn just couldn't let his eyes (or his mind) off of the beautiful body laid in front of him. He usually wasn't into men, but the long travels are heavy to bear, considering his sexual needs. He couldnt even give himself relief because of the Company's members always asking for his help and advice.

So there he sat, thinking about the other man's body, and the more he tought, the more he felt aroused: the massive chest, the hair poking out of the shirt, the huge biceps, the sculpured abs, and, more than everthing else, the massive bulge inbetween the thick legs.

The last strains of his shyness held him from fucking Boromir right in that moment. But then something happened.

Boromir's bulge was slowly growing. The shape of the man's monstrous penis was starting to show against the fabric of the thick pants. Rather quickly the shape became huge, more than anything (in the rather limited knowledge of Aragorn's penis sizes) he would have ever imagined.

This was enough to wash away the last remains of Aragorn's shyness. He slowly pulled up a hand and softly touched Boromir's massive chest. The moment he did this, he started to breathe hevely. This seemed enough to wake Boromir.

"I waited for so long" said him while opening his eyes. "Men like me and you have their needs, and i was just waiting when you made your move". Did he know then? Tought Aragorn, Did he set all this up? This questions ,tough, quickly vanished out of his head.

Boromir slid closer to Aragorn, picked up his other hand and made it slide on his other pec. "Do you like them?" He asked, "squeeze them, if you want". Aragorn took his chance and squeezed has hard as he could. Boromir's chest was hard has rock. When he started playing with his nipples, Boromir let out a soft growl of pleasure.

"I want you. Now" said Aragorn. Boromir, now less gently then before, made Aragorn lie on his back, and went on top of him. Then, with a smirk on his face, he started, slowly, ripping his elven shirt of, starting from the V that let his chest hair out. The ripping sound made Aragorn even more aroused, and now his cock was easely visible from under his pants. As more of the beast's torso got exposed, Aragorn started to touch every single muscle that he could find, and Boromir seemed to like the worship.

When his hands tried to feel his semi hard cock, Boromir stopped him: "I'm not ready yet". Saying that he started removing Aragorn's shirt and pants, leaving him in the small elvish underwear, almost tearing from the size of his cock. Boromir began licking the outline of Aragorn's cock, leaving the fabric stained with saliva. The tip of Aragorn's cock started to uncontrollably dribble precum out, making a big stain in the underwear.

When boromir noticed, he put a hand inside the underwear and started to pull. The light fabric instantly ripped and Aragorn's member was fully exposed. He was pretty big: 18 cm long and 4.5 in diameter, with a big head on the top.

Boromir started smelling his cock and slowly wrapped his mouth around it. The pleasure was very powerful for Aragorn to bear, but he wanted this to last for as long as possible.

Boromir, the man of Gondor, the Warrior and keeper of the Horn, was giving him a blowjob in Lothlorien. The tought of this made all of his resistances futile.

"I-I'm cum-cumming!" Said him with trembling voice, and started blowing his load inside Boromir's mouth. When he felt cum on his tongue, Boromir started sucking with even more force, and Aragorn kept cumming for more than a minute. Boromir swallowed all of his thick cum, and kept sucking and licking to remove all of the cum for Aragorn's member.

Then, with some cum still in his mouth, he started kissing Aragorn. That was the first time he tasted his own cum, and he fell in love with the salty, slightly bitter taste.

They stayed locked in the kiss for some time, and then Boromir pulled up again, got off Aragorn and layed on his back. "Do the same to me, son of Arathor" he said, with still some of Aragorn's cum on his beard.

Aragorn slowly went for Boromirs massive bulge. He took hold of the strings that held the tick pants from ripping, and undid the knots. When Boromir removed his pants, Aragorn noticed that he was wearing a wrap of tight cloth as underwear, holding his cock in place "hiding yourself when you are this big is difficult" explained Boromir. When he tried to remove these wraps, Boromir said "Don't. Do the same thing i did to you". He began to do the same thing Boromir did. He licked the semi-hard cock trough the fabric.

"Quicker" said Boromir, and Aragorn obeyed. Boromir started moaning with pleasure, and Aragorn started to feel that the other's man cock pulsating and growing even more.

"Stop", said Boromir, and Aragorn held back and watched as the massive penis slowly got bigger and, has the owner moaned and roared with pleasure, it started ripping trough the tight wrapping. At this sight, Aragorn got hard once more,and he only wanted to lick that monstrous, powerful cock.

Boromir's cock was beautiful: about 25 cm in lenght and 8 in diameter, it was the biggest Aragorn ever saw. It was smooth, and the head started has tick as the shaft, with it's skin pulled down by the sheer size of itself.

"It-It's huge" mumbled Aragorn. "Every man that I have ever fucked said that. Now suck it"

Aragorn didnt even need to be ordered by the big man. He immediately grabbed the shaft (his hand couldnt wrap it compleately) and tried to put the head in his mouth. When he barely got half of the head in, Boromir said " I know you can do better than this, cocksucker", saying that, he grabbed Aragorn's head and pressed it against his penis: Aragorn couldnt compete against the man's strenght, and so, panifully, he got half of Boromirs cock in his troath ( thank god he had good lungs).

"Just like that, *moan*, get it all in" After pulling out to let Aragorn breathe, he forced the rest of the massive shaft down the man's troath and started furiously face-fucking him. "You like that, dont you? Suck it all you dirty bitch! *moan* Faster!" Aragorn just fell pray to the man's sex appetite, and applied no force in stopping him: the beast was relased, and he wouldn't stop until he had been satiated.

After minutes of Boromir keeping up the pace, he started to slowly pull of Aragorn's troath: "Lick the tip, i have your reward" he said. Aragorn started to lick the tip of Boromirs steel cock and as soon as he began, a stream of precum flowed out. Aragorn tried to drink as much as he could; it tasted almost as strongly has his own cum. He wondered how Boromir's cum tasted, if this was only his precum.

After the stream started subsiding (a steady flow kept coming out incessantly) Boromir commanded, with a booming voice "Turn around Aragorn, I need your ass". "B-but Boromir, it will never fit into me, you'll rip me apart!" Answered Aragorn. "I give you orders, little slut! TURN AROUND!" Saying that, he grabbed Aragorn's shoulders and forced him to. "Please, please i beg you, don't!" Pledged Aragorn, but no answers were given.

He felt the tip of the beast's cock covering his hole with precum, and then the thickness of Bormir's tongue liching it off. Boromir then began fingering him: first with one finger, then with two, then with three. "Is it your first time, cocksucker?" Asked him, "Yes, p-please, be gentle with me!". As a sort of an answer, Boromir began fingerig him with more force: each time he stroke, a pleasure wave shot up Aragorn's spine.

After a few (unbearable) minutes of teasing, Boromir said "I'm coming in. Relax or it'll hurt more" . Aragorn felt once again the tip of the massive cock touching his hole." b-be gentle please!" Begged Aragorn one last time. Then Boromir started to push.

The pain started adding up as half of his tip penetrated Aragorn's anus with more and more force: "Stop! Please pull out! " screamed Aragorn, " I cannot take it all!". As answer, Boromir grabbed his cock with one hand, and pushed even more. The pain reached his maximum, and Aragorn almost passed out, when Boromir said "The head's in, the fun part begins now" saying that, he used all of his stength to push all of his shaft inside Aragorn in one big push. Aragorn saw stars. He instantly came with double the volume from before, and kept on cumming many times after the first one.

Boromir then started fucking him: starting slowly, he quickly built up pace and after one or two minutes he was fiercely fucking Aragorn's ass with all of his might. Every trust gave Aragorn an orgasm, and he quickly ran dry of cum, now covering half of his elven bed with a tick layer.

After what seemed like an eternity of orgasming ( it was, in fact almost one hour of non-stop fucking) Boromir slowed down and said "I'm almost done. *growl* Here's your final reward, you hungry bitch!" Saying that, he pulled out of Aragorn's stetched asshole and turned him around, so that the tip of his cock was laying on Aragorn's lower abs, with the tinyer cock still hard laying on the side of the massive pole.

"G-GET READY" he screamed as his cock got even thicker, preparing for the relase of his huge load.

A massive blast of white, thick cum exploded from Boromirs cock and splattered everywere: on Argorns chest, abs, arms, cock, face, mouth, and also on the cum-covered elven bed. Boromir kept shooting his semen, mostly on Aragorn's face, but then, surprisingly, he layed on his own back, pointing his tip to his mouth, so that the constant stream now covered his own godly muscles and ended up in his mouth.

Aragorn, at the taste or Boromir's cum, got drugged with it: he just wanted to taste more of it, and straight from the tap. So he jumped on Boromir's cum-covered torso, and wrapped his tip with his mouth. He couldn't swallow, because the sheer force of cum pumped out from the beast's huge balls was so powerful that the thick fluid just rushed down his troath, right into his stomach. Aragorn's lungs were begging for air, but the sensation of Boromir's cum getting pumped into him made him go into heaven, ignoring all of the other sensations. He felt his abs rise up as the volume of load kept incresing in his stomach.

After a minute of drinking, he finally pulled away from his cock, and started breathing heavely, his belly full of Boromir's cum. Boromir once again let his cum into his own mouth and body, trying to swallow has much as he possibly could. Maybe he was in love with his own cum taste. He kept on cumming for 3 minutes straight, thick rope after thick rope of cum

Boromir started to roar has his penis tried to pump out the older, less fluid cum from the bottom of his balls: one or two blobs of yellower cum went on his lower abs, but his cock didn't want to get any smaller. "I still have some in, suck it. Pull them out of me, NOW Aragorn!" He commanded. Aragorn cloudy mind could only obey, so he wrapped his mouth once more around the massive pole and started sucking.

As soon as he bagan, Boromir's cock started pulsating, letting out another big blob of yellow cum. The taste of it was even better than the other: it felt even more powerfull than the whiter version. He let out a few more of this blobs, then yelled "MOVE AWAY", and, with one powerful hand, pushed Aragorn aside.

His cock started pulsating even more violently and began growing even more: veins started popping up, and Boromir's face became red with pain. When his cock was 5 cm longer and 2 or 3 ticker, Boromir let out one final scream.

A single, 2cm wide rope of yellow cum erupted from his cock and went high into the air, splasing down on his cum-covered abs, mixing with the whiter cum.

His cock finally started to relax, getting quickly back to half of his size. Boromir passed out on Aragorn's bed. Aragorn wanted to taste the last cum that Boromir let out, but when he was on top of the sleeping beast, he fainted too, splashing on top of his chest.

When Aragorn got up, it was morning. He was laying in Boromir's bed completely naked, covered by an elven sheet, and saw the man, only wearing his pants, cleaning Aragorn's clothes in a large bowl filled with a milky liquid. He just laid there, watching the beast that made him pass out last night do the washing up.

He tried to sit up on the elven bed.

When Boromir noticed that he was awake, he helped him getting up. Aragorn's ass reminded him of last night's fuck, the painful way.

"I-I'm sorry" said Boromir "I'm not usually that rough, but it had been a long while since I had sex, and lust covered up my toughts... So, I'm so sorry. Did I hurt you?"

Aragorn's bottom (and his balls) really wanted him to scold Boromir, but he just replied: "No girls ever gave me all of the pleasure I had with you yesterday." He paused. "I think... I think I love you". Boromir just looked at him, his big manly face transformed into a little boy, the day of his first love, "I love you too Aragorn". Saying that he kissed softly Aragorn's mouth.

"You better get cleaned" remembered him Boromir, " The elves will be here soon, and it's better if they don't notice our little adventure". Thinking about it, he was covered head-to-toe in his and Boromir's dried up cum, and he smelled of the awesome stench of Boromir's. He slowly and painfully stood up, and walked to the near stream of water. "Why dont you join me?" Asked Aragorn. As reply, Boromir walked over to him, and held him in his big arms. Argorn just let him was him up: he started with his hair, then his face,torso and legs, and finally he cleaned his ass (he very gently fingered him, to remove the rest of his precum in Aragorn's ass) and his genitals. The stream's water getting whiter as more cum got washed up.

Aragorn was intrigued on how gentle he became from yesterday's night.

"Let me help you get dressed". Boromir grabbed some fresh clothes from His own travelling bag, together with what seemed to be a flask. He made Aragorn lie on his belly, grabbed the flask, and inserted his thick index finger in it. "This will help with the pain", said him, and very gently he inserted his finger in Aragorn's ass. Aragorn trembled at the man's touch, but the pain and burning instantly subsided, replaced by a fresh, erb-like feeling. "You are not the only one skilled in erbs, Aragorn. When i first used my, well... My 'gift', i needed something to mend my partner's pain after i was done. These herbs grow near Gondor, and they do their job perfectly"

After his 'battle wound' was treated, Boromir helped him get dressed (the mix didn't mend his aching muscles) and he himself putted on another even tighter elven shirt. As soon as he turned around, Aragorn hear a ripping noise: Boromir's huge bicep teared a hole in the shirt sleeve. "Elves are too thin" he protested, while changing his clothes once more.

After an hour, they packed their things back up, and went to search for the rest of the company, now linked with an ever-lasting bond.


End file.
